


Sex can't be spelled without me

by sdxolqhgurrplh



Series: Persefornication-Tom guzzling "seed" extravaganza [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tom, Casual Sex, Clone Sex, Cuckolding, Dubious Consent, Eduardo/Tom - Freeform, M/M, Massages, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Top Tord, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdxolqhgurrplh/pseuds/sdxolqhgurrplh
Summary: Replace an addiction with another Addiction :DD
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Persefornication-Tom guzzling "seed" extravaganza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863253
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a warm-up, wrote it on different days and times.

Tom sneaked through the kitchen door; the lights were off and there was no one downstairs. He removed his shoes so that he could avoid making any more noise.

"Where have you been?"

Tom jolted and tilted his head to where the sound came from; Tord was sitting on the ground eating shredded cheese.

"Why are you still up?" Tom whisper yelled Tord shoved a mouthful of cheese inside his mouth before replaying with a voice louder than what Tom would've preferred.

"You're the one coming home at... 2 am you aren't out drinking are you?" Tord's body towered over Tom, he was more scary-looking in the dark, which was kinda hot.

"What? No! I'm just meeting people in bars...without drinking...Friendship is addicting haha..."

"So instead of drinking, you're replacing it with something related to sex? Good job! Welcome to the club, to my hentai and your 'friend-making' shenanigans", Tord picked up the bag of shredded cheese and sprinkled a bit on top of Tom's head. 

Tom shook his head to remove the cheese from his hair, a chapstick suddenly fell in the process, Tord eyed the small object as he tried to piece things together.

"Ah-so that's what you do every night, you're drinking something else, ey?"

Tom turned bright red as Tord pulled him to his room.

"I-I was trying to find someone who tasted the same as yours..." The last words came out as a whisper, a small chuckle escaped Tord's lips before it escalated into a guffaw.

"I genetically modified mine to taste like something that would appeal to you and if you wanted a taste..."

Tord unzipped his pants to show Tom his erection pressed against his trousers. "You could've just asked me, ya know?" Tom tried to avert his gaze but his hand was already resting on Tord's crotch; he then got on his knees and softly massaged Tord's cock through his trousers. He ran his hand over it multiple times before giving it a light squeeze.

Tom then fishes out Tord's cock and softly trace his fingers up and down his cock before going around his balls. He then began to pepper it with kisses, Tord's hand gripped the back of Tom's head. Tom then flicked the underside of the tip causing for Tord to let out a grunt as he pushed on Tom's head.

Tord's leg bounced as Tom held his cock steady while making a slow circular motion with his tongue at his tip. Tord pushed Tom's head deeper, eventually feeling Tom's tonsil and the back of his throat against his tip. Tom slowly took Tord deeper and deeper with each stroke to provide more stimulation.

Tord bit his knuckles before throwing his head back to let out a loud groan. Tom's tongue was massaging his cock while his throat spasmed. 

"You've been practicing haven't you?"

"mmm~" Tom hummed while bobbing his head up and down, Tord's eyes expressed nothing but bliss making him smile a bit.

Finally, something warm hit the back of Tom's throat, letting some of it drip on to his lap. Tord removed himself from Tom's mouth and watched as Tom lapped at the leftover cum on his cock, before leaving it coated with his saliva.

Tom swallowed the load and licked his lips afterward, he stood up and brushed some of the dust off his knees.

"Okay, I'm satisfied! See you soon?"

Tord laid back on his bed and watched Tom leave his room. His flaccid cock lay awkwardly against his thigh as he blankly stared at the ceiling.

Was Tom just using him to satisfy his thrills? What even were they together? Was there something between them?

He could just be a phase in Tom's life; the idea of Tom one day, falling in love with someone else made him feel used...It was supposed to be a casual thing but the more they do it has somewhat formed a bond together, then he might as well be making the same bonds with all the people he met in bars...

The sound of plastic crinkling snapped Tord out of his thoughts, Ringo has emptied the bag of shredded cheese during his moment of post-nut-clarity.

Fucks sake.


	2. If the asshole fits

"WHO THE FUCK MADE RINGO EAT CHEESE AND LET HER PAINT THE FLOOR WITH HER SHIT LAST NIGHT!?!"

Ringo sat down on the sofa while cleaning herself, Edd and Matt were wearing two masks to at least make the stench of the house more tolerable. Tom tied his hair into a bun before grabbing latex gloves and several paper towels. Ringo suddenly let out a loud howl before spewing vomit on the sofa. Edd removed Ringo from the sofa and rubbed her belly. Matt then shook a can of Lysol on the floor to disinfect the area.

Tom returned from the outside and threw out his latex gloves in the kitchen bin. Edd placed Ringo inside a pet carrier and put on his shoes, "I hope this is a lesson, I'm bringing her to a vet to see if that cheese fucked her up royally". The door shut on their face; Matt took a deep breath of air before walking to his room and shutting the door as well. 

This was boring, he flipped through the same five apps to see if he even made a bit of presence online, his consistent five followers were the only ones that ever appreciated his sense of humor... what a bore. Sober Saturdays were the worst, he already ate a weird concoction of ketchup and bread but was still bored, even the refrigerator seemed tired of seeing his face every nine minutes. 

"Are you doing anything?" Tom asked as he pushed Tord's door open; Tord was on his bed typing away on his laptop, Tom sat down beside him and rested his head against Tord's shoulder, only to overlook on the string of code Tord was doing. 

"I'm bored, let's do something" Tom's hand now rested on the side of Tord's thigh while his finger played with the string on Tord's shorts, Tord squeezed Tom's hand before putting it to the side, "Later, I'll just finish this update a-" Tord was cut off by Tom nuzzling his head against his shoulder, he tilted his head a bit and saw Tom giving him pleading eyes.

"Please?" Tom pouted while staring down Tord with his eyes, Tord sighed and typed faster before slamming his laptop shut. Tord walked to his lab and switched a lever; the wall suddenly opened in half revealing a lab room that had another door in the middle.

After going through doors, the two finally made their way into a small chamber where there were two pods with VR sets attached to the top. Tord carefully strapped Tom in before closing the glass door, he then walked to the other pod and let himself get knocked out as the VR set covered his eyes.

He was back into the game, same room as before, Tom was sitting on the bed checking out the update log. Tord pulled out a keyboard from his inventory and sent a message to his co-worker. A person suddenly appeared in front of them causing the omega to jolt in surprise.

' _Level 46: Wank Hunter_ '

"Hi I'm Yanov, nobody else was available there's this ominous hole at the ba-" Tord cut Yanov off by turning off his in-game sound with his robotic arm. Tom raised his eyebrow, "You don't have to censor it anymore, I know about the base", Tord undid the action as Yanov held his throat to feel if it still was intact.

"So are we going to fuck now?"

Tom rolled his eyes and pushed Tord into the bed before grinding against his chest. Yanov turned a bright red as he watched the small intricate beads on Tom's outfit bounce with every movement; it was hypnotizing, and the way that the lace hid the right amount of skin, he sat down on the desk and watched as Tom against Tord's crotch.

"Is it okay for me to watch your significant other and you, boss?" Yanov could feel himself break into a cold sweat as he watched his boss underneath someone who had 'concubine' written on his name tag.

"You can join later"

"Oh okay-" Tom fished Tord's cock from his pants and squeezed it between his thighs while rocking his hips. It seemed bigger the last time he was here because now it was almost as tall and as thick as him; the pants had some real tardis technology going on inside, Yanov watched intently in anticipation. Tom continued rocking his hips while giving it small kitten licks to lap the pre-cum dripping down.

Things became messy as it slowly progressed to having Tom stretched thin as he Tord tried to fit himself inside Tom, it was horrifying to see it bulge like an undiagnosed tumor as Tom's body became more indistinguishable, he was like a cock warmer made of human flesh; Yanov was too shocked to even react, his erection had turned flaccid as he grabbed a nearby book and used it as an umbrella to avoid getting hit by come. Half of Tord's cock was seen protruding from Tom's mouth...It shouldn't be able to open as wide as that. A thick layer of come covered the floor as Tom's stomach got bigger.

Minutes later, Tom was back to normal, his body still a bit sore with his organs rearranged. He walked to Yanov and pulled him into a kiss before pulling him to the bed; It felt wrong to do this but Tord was nowhere in sight and Tom looked tempting... Yanov propped Tom's legs on his shoulders and licked Tom's sopping hole, his slick tasted like honey. Tom arched his back in pleasure as Yanov's tongue tickled his prostate; he suddenly leaked his slick mid-orgasm. Yanov licked his lips and positioned himself before pushing in slowly, Tom scratched at his back as the slick continued to wet the bed with each thrust.

Yanov felt dirty but feeling Tom clamp down on him, drew him out of his thought and pulled him back to a euphoric state of mind. Yanov buried his nails in Tom's hip as he pulled him close as he felt himself finish inside of Tom. 

"Where's Tord?" Tom opened his eyes and sat up from the bed, Yanov grumbled a bit before disconnecting completely. He picked up a nearby coat and walked outside the room.

Tord sat down on the computer-generated sand and watched the polygons of the waves turn into triangles... He ought to fix the code one day. He felt down for some reason, his thoughts gnawed on his brain while putting on wait on his chest, he usually felt good after sex but after a while, it's starting to take a toll on him.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?"

"Thinking" Tom sat down next to Tord and rested his head against his shoulder, Tord smiled at him sadly before looking at the waves again.

"About what?"

"Us"

Tom's eyes widened in fear as he suddenly removed himself from Tord, he took several deep breaths before looking back at Tord, thinking of different topics to bring up.

"Oh! I just noticed that your avatar looks like an older version of yourself! Neato detail! Any reason why?"

"I just don't like the present at the moment, it's fine if you don't want to talk, this was a stupid idea anyway-"

"No no! What did you want to say? I'm going to listen" Tom cut him off by cupping his cheeks, Tord removed Tom's hand and squeezed it softly.

"What are we, Tom?"

"I-I don't know, now isn't the time... Just turn off the simulation"

The whole world faded into black, Tom woke up inside the pod and ripped the headset off. Tord walked beside him and brought him outside the lab. 

It was extremely quiet, Tom refused to say anything about the topic. Tord's smile was replaced with a thin line, it only meant one thing.

"Tord, I came to you because you were down, we are each other's pastime, our relationship is just that: a pastime".

"What if I want to take it slow? I want to take it seriously with you, I'll admit it right here, I-"

"No, thank you-"

"Are you afraid of commitment? Do you want to spend your whole life chasing men and warming their bed-"

"Enough!" Tom hugged his knees while rocking slowly, tears streamed down his cheeks as he shook slightly. Tord froze for a moment, he walked towards Tom but was abruptly stopped by a cold stare.

"This conversation is over, What I do with my body is my choice and if you think of me as some kind of prostitute then no, I won't take it slow with you".

Tom punched Tord in the shoulder before leaving the room. Leaving the man alone to contemplate what had happened.


	3. Love your neighbors

It's been a week since they had the conversation--eventually, one of them has to cave in and crawl back to the other, right?

Every night, the light buzzing from Tom's room, echoed through Tord's room. The noise was enough to make him claw down the walls, it was driving him mad, hearing Tom's soft moans made him yearn for the 'thing' they used to have.

Within the week, Tom has become more lively and social, his friend circle was growing every day, and he smiled a lot more. Tord spent most of his time cooped up in his room, listening to psychedelic pop while staring blankly at the wall, having vivid daydreams of the possibilities. Porn no longer had the appeal it used to have, it only reminded him of Tom and the things they used to do, it felt like he was falling into a descent.

Edd has noticed this sudden change between the two: Tom picked up a new hobby of playing badminton with the neighbors and baking muffins... Tord was hit the hardest, he barely left his room, slept through afternoons, every day he became more unresponsive to his voice with earphones or not, he was reckless with himself and hygiene was long ignored.

Tom once caught Edd pulling Tord out of his room-- his hair was unkempt, bags under his eyes and his posture slouched. Tord couldn't look him in the eye, nor can he, it was depressing, and partially it was his fault too.

One night, Tom sneaked inside Tord's room and sat down at the edge of the bed.

“Tord”.

His voice was low and breathy, Tord tilted his head and stared at Tom, it was extremely dark, but he has gotten accustomed to it, so he could see that Tom's lips had curled into a sad smile.

“I think I'm ready to have 'that' conversation with you”.

Tord sat up and watched as Tom lightly squeezed his hand, he brought it to his face and kissed it softly.

“I care about you a lot, I thought avoiding you would make things better but it didn't, keep in my mind that always”.

In his mind, the glimmer of hope returned, maybe he still had a chance but then again, knowing Tom, he'll reject him again and again, this was just a ploy to make himself feel better; the gentle touches, kind words and time was just a prop to stroke Tom's ego.

“I like you a lot Tord” Tom leaned in until their lips were inches apart. Tord's heart pounded against his chest, this was just a lie, it was just a ruse, it was nothing, it was nothing to him, the only one getting played is Tom, he doesn't care, he--Tom closed the gap and lightly kissed the side of Tord's lips before quickly pulling away.

“Just give me time, I want to be sure that you are the one”.

False hope. Tord's blood boiled, this was revolting, Tom was using him to save face, he was getting used. Tord grabbed a switchblade from underneath his bed and traced it against Tom's cheek. Tom fell off the bed as he crawled away in fear, Tord grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the wall, the tip of the blade was pressed against Tom's throat.

“Making sure I'm the one? Everything I've done for you, I let you walk into my life, I catered to your whim, I was there for your every need, and yet I'm not the one?!” Tord spoke through gritted teeth, Tom struggled a bit before passing out. Edd quickly rushed to Tord's room and pulled Tom out of his grasp.

“Tord what are you thinking?!”

Tord couldn't respond, his eyes widened as a chilling feeling went down his spine, he dropped the switchblade and let out a quick bark of laughter. Edd looked at the untouched pill bottle before looking back at Tord.

"And that's about it, he pointed a switchblade at me then the rest was a blur, Tord's rightfully angry"

Eduardo hummed as he wiped the sweat off his brow, Tom heaved for air as his knees began to shake... Finally, they have lifted the bench that had buried its legs into the soil.

Tom helped Eduardo lift a bench and relocate it beside a tree, the two of them continued repositioning potted plants, before proceeding to create a small walkway with pebbles. 

The skies turned orange, a cool breeze passed making the wind chimes sing; Eduardo poured two glasses of wine and carried it to the bench where Tom was sitting.

"You drink this stuff right? Is it okay for you to drink wine? Heard you were trying to be sober"

"Well, maybe just this one time"

Eduardo hesitated for a bit, before handing Tom the glass. He sat down beside Tom and watched as the wind chimes danced in the wind.

"I never knew you had a thing for gardening and you have tiny Bonsai trees everywhere, this is amazing!"

"I do it whenever the guys are out, they're out of town right now probably having sex with hookers and whatnot"

Tom let out a low chuckle, he then leaned his head against Eduardo's shoulder, he then felt Eduardo's arm around him.

"So when are you going to pay me for the work Eduardo? When are you going to pay me Eduaddy?"

"Don't call me that"

Tom laughed at his joke, Eduardo just playfully ruffled his hair and tilted his head so they were looking at one another. Their lips were inches apart, Tom's eyes were half-lidded as he nuzzled his head against Eduardo's chest.

"I haven't thought of payment, how about a favor for a favor? How about a back massage and a Yankee candle"

"Sounds good".

The smell of the lotion was enough to calm Tom down, Eduardo's hands felt rough as it glided across his back, he buried his face into the pillow.

"Do you like it? It's pumpkin pie and lavender"

Eduardo placed his next to each other at the top of Tom's back on the right side of his spine. He glided his hands downwards slowly before making a slow gliding oval on his back, going up one side, across the shoulders, and down the other side.

Tom let out a groan as he could feel his erection press against the mattress. Eduardo raised his eyebrow and applied more pressure, just to see how Tom would react.

Eduardo continued making long gliding strokes from his left shoulder to his waist. Using the fingertips of both hands to outline Tom's shoulder blade, working down to the bottom then back up but with firmer pressure. 

Tom gripped the pillow, feeling Eduardo strum firmly from the base of his neck down across the muscles between his shoulder blade and spine; it was making him light-headed, he lifted his head a bit to let out a moan.

Seeing Tom get excited just from massages was turning him on a bit, Eduardo bit his lip as he continued making slow circular gliding strokes against Tom's upper back. He then drummed lightly on his lower back before finishing with a couple of long, slow gliding strokes from the ower back up to his shoulders and out along his arms.

Tom turned around and laid down on the bed, his chest rose erratically as his face burned a bright red.

"Oh, God! I never felt that way"

Eduardo then looked between Tom's legs and let out a low chuckle.

"I never leave my clients unsatisfied, I give them my 110%"

"Prove it"

Eduardo tore Tom's pants off, while Tom ripped his shirt off with his nails. Tom straddled Eduardo's lap as their tongues fought for dominance. Tom pushed Eduardo down and rocked his hips against Eduardo's erection.

Eduardo pushed him back down and wrapped a hand around Tom's neck, he placed Tom's legs on his shoulders and pushed a finger in with ease. 

"It's loose, have you been touching yourself?"

Tom let out a breathy moan as Eduardo added another finger to scissor him.

"Answer me, baby"

"With toys Daddy"

Eduardo bared his fangs and pulled out his fingers, he prodded his erection against Tom's entrance before pushing in slowly. Tom gasped as he dragged his nails against Eduardo's back with every thrust.

The bed creaked while being accompanied by the sound of skin slapping. Tom's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Eduardo flipped him over and pulled on his hair. His bum was spanked until it turned a nice shade of red; Tom arched his back with every touch, three rounds in and he was already losing his mind.

The sound of a car pulling up, made Eduardo jump and it inevitably bought Tom back to earth. Eduardo pulled on Tom's hip and came deep inside of him, cum leaked onto the sheets as Tom orgasmed for the fifth time.

He tossed Tom his clothes but accidentally spilled some cum on his boxers, it would just be his parting gift for him; Tom fumbled getting dressed and limped towards the door, completely ignoring Mark and Jon's terrified expression on the hallway, on the way out, he grabbed the nearest candle he could find and left.

Edd was in the living room brushing Ringo's hair in peace when suddenly Tom walked in, sloppily dressed while holding a candle. No words were exchanged, but the stain between Tom's legs was pretty telling.

The next day, there was a knock on the door, Edd got up from his seat and immediately his expression changed.

"What do you want Eduardo?"

"Tom offered to help me paint the fence, he's good at what he does" 

Edd raised an eyebrow, Tom suddenly descended from the staircase wearing a white tee and jorts. Edd slammed the door and grabbed Tom by the wrist,

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that?"

"It's hot out, so I might as well change my wardrobe a bit"

"Tom, I'm starting to worry about who you're becoming, as a friend I don't want you getting used for your kindness"

Tom scoffed at Edd's remark and walked pass him, he lept onto Eduardo's arm and left. Edd scratched the back of his neck, he needed to do something about it but, his mind was drawing blanks.

From the small crack from a nearby window, the sight of the neighbor's fence shaking as he assumingly 'pushed' something against it made Tord's blood boil in jealousy. He pulled out his binoculars and focused it on Tom, the guy currently getting soaked by a hose, as his shirt became more see-through and form-fitting, revealing two bulges that meant that he had his piercings on.

Eduardo looked at him as if he were a snack and immediately attacked his lips, he propped Tom against a bench and spread his legs.

Tord's hands wrapped around his cock as he pumped it to the sight of Tom getting fucked by someone else. He's going to exact his revenge one day and Tom would be begging for him once again.


	4. Is it incest if you fuck your own creation?

"So you two are together?"

Tom excitedly nodded as he hugged Eduardo's arm, Eduardo tilted his head and closed the gap between their lips. Edd and Matt shared a glance, shared a silent agreement to leave the table before things progressed.

Eduardo swiped some of the things on the kitchen island and propped Tom on it. Edd bent down to grab some of the items and salvage them before it gets ruined or _stained_.

"Not on the counter! I just cleaned that-" Edd was cut off by Tom's loud moan, he peeked from below the island and saw Tom's legs wrapped around Eduardo's waist. Edd started crawling on the floor slowly, Tom's boxers then fell in front of him, Edd picked up the pace and locked the door on the way out.

Matt shivered in disgust as the pounding sounds got louder and louder; the sound of glass shattering immediately snapped him out of his shock. Tord's hand was bleeding while his expression darkened.

"Tord! Your hand is bleeding! we should-"

"Tom's in there, isn't he?" Matt let out a defeated sigh and wrapped his arms around Tord much to his protest.

"So you two are together?"

Tom excitedly nodded as he hugged Eduardo's arm, Eduardo tilted his head and closed the gap between their lips. Edd and Matt shared a glance, shared a silent agreement to leave the table before things progressed.

Eduardo swiped some of the things on the kitchen island and propped Tom on it. Edd bent down to grab some of the items and salvage them before it gets ruined or _stained_.

"Not on the counter! I just cleaned that-" Edd was cut off by Tom's loud moan, he peeked from below the island and saw Tom's legs wrapped around Eduardo's waist. Edd started crawling on the floor slowly, Tom's boxers then fell in front of him, Edd picked up the pace and locked the door on the way out.

Matt shivered in disgust as the pounding sounds got louder and louder; the sound of glass shattering immediately snapped him out of his shock. Tord's hand was bleeding while his expression darkened.

"Tord! Your hand is bleeding! we should-"

"Tom's in there, isn't he?" Matt let out a defeated sigh and wrapped his arms around Tord much to his protest. 

"I know your falling out with him has been difficult, but you can get through this! I believe in you!"

Tord pushed Matt away, not caring if he smeared blood on his purple hoodie. He quickly picked up the broken glass pieces and threw them into the bin before running back up to his room.

The wall suddenly split into two, revealing his lab; Tord pressed several buttons before sinking into the floor. After a short ride, another metal door slid open, revealing a glass chamber where a body was floating inside.

The bright green liquid slowly drained from the chamber; the body softly detached itself from the tubes connected to them and lay down on the metal floor.

A robotic hand then started tending to his wounded hand. There was a soft ringing from behind him; the feeling of someone nuzzling into the back of his neck surprised him.

"Hey, babe~"; Tord tilted his head and closed the gap between their lips.

Three hours had passed; Tom and Eduardo exited the kitchen covered in sweat. Edd quickly peeked inside the kitchen and saw that it was oddly spotless. Eduardo scratched his nape and tapped Edd on the shoulder.

"We cleaned and disinfected it, maybe we could do-over this during dinner; my treat at that new fancy restaurant."

Edd massaged his temple before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine; it's just because I want to have free food, but keep the fucking in your rooms and not where we eat!"

"Well, I technically ate something in there." Tom cooed at Eduardo; Edd's eyes widened in disgust, he rolled up a placemat and smacked Tom on the head.

"Is that Tord guy going? I have to make a reservation."

"Probably not..." Edd scratched his chin and looked to the side, "He'd lose his mind if he saw you two, he's still coping with their falling out."

Tord shifted in his seat; the menu was pulled over his head while he kept peeking from behind it. His date pulled it down and removed their glasses.

"Tord, you're acting ridiculous." Tord ignored them and kept looking over their head, "I'm being serious, I thought you brought me here to know me better, but you're just trying to make Tom jealous!"

Tord looked at the Tom clone and caressed their cheek, before straightening his position when he saw Eduardo walk in. The gang then walked towards the two. The clone quickly put their glasses back on and shifted through the menu.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Tord, and you have a date!" Edd said cheerfully, Tord wrapped an arm around the clone and pulled them close, "You can say I'm a pretty lucky guy."

Tom then walked towards the table; Tord's heart started pounding against his chest, it's been a long time since he got the chance to see Tom up close.

"I didn't know you were dating someone else too; what's their name?" 

"Tami." Tord quickly blurted out, Tom smiled brightly and outstretched his hand. Tami placed down the menu and upon seeing her face; the color drained from Tom's face.

"Nice to meet you, Tami, I hope Tord makes you happy."

Tami looked like his and Tord's love child; it felt like he was staring into a mirror, even worse that Tord was dating someone that looked like him. Tom brushed it off and leaned into Eduardo's shoulder. Tord saw them and immediately lost the appetite to eat. Tami held squeezed his hand and leaned against his shoulder; mimicking whatever Tom was doing.

"You don't need him, Tord, you have me now." Tord pushed Tami away and took a sip of his wine. "Let's just go back home and go straight for dessert, hm?"

Tami sat on Tord's chest and started grinding against his crotch. They then sucked on Tord's neck to leave a few hickeys while whispering dirty things to them, but Tord's cock still remained flaccid.

"Am I not arousing you?"

"It's the anti-depressants, it's going to take me a while to get hard." Tord then pointed at a small pill bottle; Tami reached for the bottle beside it and gave it to Tord.

"What's that?" Tord popped three pills inside his mouth and swallowed it dry, "It's an aphrodisiac; you like it rough don't you?"

"I like everything you do."

Several minutes later, Tami then straddled Tord and connected their lips, they then plaaced Tord's hands on their chest and let him play with their nipples.

"They're better than Tom's right?"

Tord hummed into the kiss as he then pushed Tami on their back, positioning himself between their legs.

Tami is lying on their back withh their legs resting on Tord's shoulder. Tord's grip on their thigh was enough to make them squeal in delight. Tord thrusted slowly into them before eventually pushing his full-length inside.

"Deeper~" Tami gripped the sheets; the feeling of being stretched out like this for their first time was amazing, she reached For Tord's neck and pulled on his hair. Tord has his eyes closed because of pleasure, he leaned forwards and sucked on Tami's neck to leave hickeys.

Tord's thrusts became sloppier until he finished inside them. Tami screamed in delight as they orgasmed as well. Tord passed out on top of Tami and rolled to the side.

"How was that Tord?"

"You were great, Tom..." A loud snore filled Tami's ears, the smile on their face turned into a thin frown. They picked up Tord's hoodie from the ground and walked downstairs.

Tom was sitting in the living room holding a mug while watching reruns of community on the television. He turned off the television for a moment and looked at Tami.

"Hey, Tami, is anything wrong? We saw you two leave pretty early, so, how was it?"

Tom placed his mug down and unfolded a blanket; motioning Tami to join him underneath it.

"It was great... Are-Are you happy with Eduardo? Do you not miss Tord at all?" 

Tami sat down beside Tom and grabbed the other end of the blanket. Tom wrapped his arm around Tami protectively and let them lean against him naturally.

"He's one of the best I've ever had, and I really hope we get to spend more time together. Tord... I thought I wanted him, but I just don't see us together."

"Tord likes you an awful lot; he even moaned your name while we were doing it. He even created me to ressemble you, isn't that enough to prove that he loves you a lot?"

"I feel so sorry for you; but I want someone who will treat me as a person and not as some idol. I think you should be your own person as well."

"But what about Tord? He'll be sad if I leave, he's going mad without you!"

Tom gently pet Tami's hair; a soft yawn escaped both of their lips.

"Then I'll talk to him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally compiled everything into a book.


	5. They have a looooooong talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unsatisfying climax. Filled with dialogue instead of cum. This is why you shouldn't start a story when you're horny on that teenage hormones, but hopefully this cleans things off because I hate this story.

Tami paced beside Tom. Their palms sweating as Tom marched to Tord's door.

"Ah-- maybe you shouldn't do it, he created me, and he can delete me anytime."

"So you're his creation, technically his kid, and he fucked you? That's just more reasons to beath his flat ass until it caves to the front." Tom rolled up his sleeves; Tami tripped on their way and hugged Tom's legs.

"I still like him a whole lot! And you said you were going to talk with him!" Tami pleaded while being dragged to the floor. Tom picked Tami up and wiped the tears from their face. 

"I will; he needs to get it through his head. Stay far away and go to Edd, his room is the farthest away from here." Tami shakily nodded before nodding their head and running away. Tom waited for the door click before opening Tord's room.

Tord has Tom's old hoodie pressed against his nose, while a hand wrapped around his cock. His eyes snapped open when he felt Tom's presence inside the room.

"Tom! It's not what it looks like!"

Tom grabbed a nearby hentai magazine and rolled it up before repeatedly smacking Tord on the head.

"HOW DARE YOU CREATE A CLONE OF MYSELF AND FUCK IT!? YOU ARE DERANGED! EDD TOLD YOU TO GET HELP AND YOU DIDN'T! AND YOU FUCK MY KID BECAUSE THEY'RE REMINISCENT OF ME! HOW DARE YOU!"

Tom's whole face was bright red in anger. Tord's head dropped as Tom continued smacking him; after a while, Tord caught the magazine with his hand and threw it to the side of the room.

"You don't know how much you've hurt me, Tom, and you had to audacity get a new man the next day! Did I mean nothing to you? Am I just another toy to you? God fucking damn it, Tom! I loved you! I love you more and more every day."

"That's your fault; you're not in love with me, you like the idea of being in love with me! Do you think that I'm going to be that manic-pixie-dream-person in your life? I don't think so." Tom's eyebrows knitted together. Tord bit his lip until it bled; Tom continued staring him down. 

Tord then pushed Tom to the bed and got in between his legs. His tongue explored the insides of Tom's mouth before moving to his neck.

"I hate you so much, Tord."

"I'm going to make you think otherwise; I'll force you to limp back to your 'boyfriend' after being pumped with my semen, let's see if he still takes you back--."

"Stop. Get off me now."

"No, I'm fucking elated, I spent my whole life doing what you want, and now I'm doing what I want. That is pounding you to the sheets." Tord started unbuckling his and Tom's pants; Tom reached for Tord's laptop and smashed it against his head.

Tom buckled his pants and saw Tord just lying on the ground. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," tears fell from Tord's eyes as he curled into a ball on the floor. Tom massaged his temple before sitting beside Tord on the floor.

"You said you weren't the type to settle down, but why him of all people? Every day I ask myself, 'why didn't he choose me?'"

"We aren't boyfriend-boyfriends yet, the relationship is still open, but I don't feel it with you anymore. I liked you for some time, but we weren't healthy for one another. Take time for yourself and move-on." Tom combed his hands through Tord's hair as his head gently rests on Tom's lap.

"I can't-- I don't want to; It's too much of a cost. I'm in a hole too deep; I don't want to get out of it. I want to be yours."

"But you don't need to be with me; I'm not good for you."

Tom left the room not long after, leaving Tord alone on the floor to cry it out. 

_____________________________________

Everyone was outside, watching Tord pack up. He closed the trunk of his car before waving goodbye. 

The house disappeared behind him as he drove away. A small smile formed from the corner of his lips as he continued driving away.

_____________________________________

Six years into the future. Tom dons a golden ring on his finger; Tami walked beside him while carrying the groceries. He pressed his phone against his ear and gasped.

Tami then ran up to Eduardo's car and went inside. He motioned for them to go ahead before running down the hill.

Tom quickly wrapped his arms around the person and nuzzled his face into their back. 

"I thought I'd never see you again!" 

Tord let out a soft chuckle as he lightly pats Tom's hand, feeling the ring on his hand.

"So you and Eduardo hit it off?"

"We're engaged, I was hoping that you'd go to the actual wedding at least."

"That's why I'm in town." Tord laughed at his joke while Tom joined him.

"I thought you wouldn't settle down?"

"People change, and you've changed for the better." Tom's expression was soft. Tord sadly smiled at him and ran his knuckles down his cheek.

"Why did we do it? Back then, what was going on inside our heads?"

"Horny, probably. But we were alone; we just wasted time with one another in hopes that we feel something. We kept having sex instead of a conversation. Sounded good, it wasn't. Now we know better."

"Well, there's more to life than romantic relationships. Friendships are just as worth it."

"Cheers to that."

Tom left the bench, leaving Tord alone to ponder to himself; for some reason, he couldn't stop smiling. His chest felt much lighter. It was the silent agreement for closure.

Now I'm going to wash my hands to remove that I ever wrote this with my two hands and go to sleep.


End file.
